


The Sweet Spot

by thatwriterlady



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Challenge 25 Stories [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Architect Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Dominant Omega, Falling In Love, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, SPN A/B/O Bingo, Submissive Alpha, Sweet, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: The coffee shop in town has a new owner, and the coffee is better than ever.  The gorgeous man behind the counter taking his order is a big plus.  It's a bright spot in his day each morning he gets to stop in.  When his life starts going to hell, he learns something important about the handsome barista.  This could be the start of something wonderful.





	The Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all like this. The square said submissive Alpha, and that's what I wrote. Enjoy!

 

 

 

**Story #17**

**Submissive Alpha**

**_The Sweet Spot~_ **

****

Dean hurried down the sidewalk, weaving around people walking way too slow on his way into his favorite coffee shop.  He was running 20 minutes behind, and he’d already decided that if the line was long he wasn’t even going to bother getting coffee this morning.  Two hours from now he would regret that, but he had a meeting promptly at eight, and he couldn’t be late.  As much as he needed his morning caffeine, if push came to shove he’d just grab a cup of the toxic sludge they labeled as coffee in the break room and choke that down.  It would mean a day of horrible heartburn, but that would be ok, as long as he wasn’t late.

 

Ducking around a lady with a stroller, he slipped through the café doors.  He let out a silent thank you to whatever entities that existed that put only one person in line ahead of him.  He stepped up behind the lady with the white bun and ankle length skirt and looked up at the overhead menu.  When his turn came, he stepped up to the counter.

 

“Hello, what can I get you?” 

 

The deep voice caught his attention first, followed by the amazing scent of mangos and honey.  He looked down to see cornflower blue eyes staring at him from a face so beautiful it momentarily left him speechless.

 

“Uh…”  His brain short circuited for a sec, but he gave a quick shake of his head.  He was better than this.  He could talk, even to extremely beautiful people.  “Yeah, a large caramel coffee, shot of espresso, cream, two sugars, _extra_ caramel.  I’d also like a cherry scone.”

 

The man was typing his order into the register as he talked and by the time Dean was finished giving his order, he’d already been rung up.  If there was one thing he appreciated, it was efficiency.

 

“Your total is $8.67.”

 

Dean inserted his card into the chip reader and entered his pin.  When finished, he tucked the card back in his wallet.  The man, whose name tag said “Cas,” slid the coffee and the bag with the scone across the counter to him.

 

“Wow, that was fast.”  Dean even had a moment to taste the coffee, and it was perfect.  A happy smile lit up his face.  “And you got my coffee right for once.”

 

“We’re under new ownership.  It is our intention to always get a customer’s order right,”  Cas explained with a soft smile.  He smiled back.

 

“Well, as long as I get coffee like this in the mornings, I’m good.  You have a great day.”  Dean gave a little wave, not waiting to see if Cas responded, and he was out the door, rushing the last 15 minutes to his office.  He hoped this was a sign that the rest of his day would go this smoothly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the day did _not_ go smoothly.  Dean showed up for the meeting with five minutes to spare, his presentation ready to be given and…he was told it wasn’t needed.  In fact, his presence wasn’t requested at all, and he was sent back to his office.  It turned out the new client didn’t think an Omega could handle the job, and they only wanted to work with an Alpha.  So his new client was passed along to Dick Fucking Roman, who was even kind enough to stop by Dean’s office after lunch to gloat about how much the client loved his ideas.  The moment he left though, Dean was giving the closed door a double middle finger, cameras be damned.  He was in an incredibly foul mood when he left, and it didn’t improve the next day when another of his clients decided they wanted to work with Dick instead of him. 

 

By Wednesday, he was contemplating what he was even doing in the architecture industry.  Dick had taken two more of his clients, and Dean had no idea what he had done to make them leave.  Every one of them had loved his designs, found him competent and responsible, but suddenly they were gone from his client list.  A quick check told him they were now clients of Dick.  It was really starting to piss him off and to make matters worse, Friday he went into heat.

 

His heats were mild as long as he was on his suppressants, but everything irritated him, from the smell of his fabric softener to the lady that lived in the condo across the hall greeting him as he left for work, and in retrospect, he realized he probably should have skipped his morning coffee that day, but he had another meeting, this one not with a client, so he was even more on edge.  Caffeine was mandatory.  He was on time this morning, walking in and falling in line behind a man that smelled like armpit, moldy cheese, and lemons.  Damn smelly Alphas.  The grimace was on his face right up until it was his turn at the counter, and then he was awash once more in the scent of mangoes and honey.  He was coming to really love that smell.  Cas was behind the counter as usual, and Dean gave his order.  He liked to change up the flavor of his coffee from time to time, and today he needed something with chocolate, so he ordered the caramel mocha, _extra_ mocha.

 

Cas was quick to ring him up, but the coffee had run out and a new batch was being brewed, so he had to step to the side to wait.  Dean pulled his phone out to start tackling his emails when he overheard the men who had been in line behind him talking.  His ears perked up as he listened to them.

 

“-Omega.  It’s kind of ridiculous that they want to go to an all Alpha staff, but they’re slowly freezing the poor bastard out.  The only Omegas they’re keeping on staff are in customer service, and I seriously doubt Winchester will want to go down there.  They’ve been lying to the clients, telling them the guy has a sex addiction and he’s been missing a lot of work because he keeps quitting therapy, or something stupid like that.  Dick Roman is a greedy bastard and has taken almost all of his clients already.  I heard today Winchester will be getting the axe, and they’re going to say it’s his inability to hold on to his clients.  They want to be rid of him so they can bring in this Alpha, oh, what’s his name…right, Balthazar Roche.  Of course, he has no clue that he’s replacing one of the best architects the firm has ever had, but, well, that’s what they want to do.  I’m just glad _my_ job isn’t at risk.” 

 

“Mine either.  I’d hate to be an Omega.”  The second guy laughed.

 

Dean had the presence of mind to switch to camera and discreetly record their conversation.  While still waiting for his coffee, and seething with a rage like nothing he’d ever felt before, he texted the video to his brother.  Sam responded immediately with “WTF?!”, and told Dean to sit tight because he was on his way.  Glancing at his watch, Dean was satisfied that he had the time to wait.  He wasn’t due at the office for another hour yet.  When his coffee was finally ready, he got back in line to order a tea for his brother.  Cas was slightly confused but took the order just the same.

 

Sam walked in a few minutes later and Dean passed the tea over to him. 

 

“I knew something was up, Sammy.  My clients have been disappearing, and on Monday I was iced out of a meeting with a client that I had obtained.  Their excuse was she wanted to work with an Alpha.  I knew something was wrong because when I showed her my initial sketches, she loved them, and she had no problem whatsoever with my orientation, but now suddenly it’s a problem that I’m an Omega?  Fuck them!”

 

“Dean, quiet down.”  Sam’s eyes darted around the café but the only person paying attention was the man behind the counter, and he looked startled by Dean’s outburst.

 

“Sorry, Sammy, it’s just…this is my job!  They’re planning to fire me!  Because I’m not an Alpha!  What am I supposed to do?  I have bills to pay, and the last of my student loans, and I didn’t know this was coming, so I didn’t put in applications anywhere else.  I don’t know what to do!”  Dean sipped at his coffee, the only highlight in his day.  It was perfect.  He and Sam had gravitated towards one of the tall bar tables and were standing at it talking, but he had to march into his death sentence soon.  He couldn’t hide out in the café all day, though he wished he could.  The scent of mango and honey was calming to him.  He wondered what pastry they sold that smelled so good.

 

“I get it.  I’m going with you, and we’re working up a lawsuit.  Do you have your client information still?  From when they were still yours?” Sam asked.

 

“Well, yeah, on my home computer I do.  I also still have copies of the files.”

 

“I have an idea then.  I think it’s about time you go into business for yourself,”  Sam said.  “And I think you should take all of your clients back.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sam was right.  Dean had been in the business long enough, and after learning all of the people that had been fired, he contacted a few of the ones he trusted, and with a loan from his brother, he opened his own architecture firm.  Every single client that had been persuaded to switch to Dick Roman was happy to come over to Dean’s firm and work for him.  Just to be spiteful, Dean took most of Dick’s clients too.  They all hated the jerk anyway.  That left the firm with hardly any clients.  All of this took place after Dean’s very angry Alpha brother threatened the firm with a massive lawsuit for their lies and defamation of character.  They offered to keep Dean on, to give him clients back, but instead, Dean took a very generous severance package.  And he walked. 

 

Within a month’s time, Dean had a fully functioning business up and running with thanks to his best friend Charlie, his friend Ash, and Sam.  Things were looking up again.  It had been a few weeks since he’d stopped in for his morning coffee, but he missed it, so he went back.  The moment he passed through the door he was hit with that sweet mango and honey scent.  He actually sighed with contentment.  When his turn came at the counter, Cas was there, and he smiled, happy to see Dean back again.

 

“I thought we had lost you as a customer.  It’s good to see you back.”

 

“It’s good to be back.  I had to get some things sorted out, and now that they are, I’m back to get my coffee,”  Dean explained.  He studied the menu for a moment.  “Let me get a vanilla coffee, cream, two sugars, and a dash of cinnamon on the top.  And what on earth are you guys selling that smells so damn good every time I come in here?”

 

Cas blinked in surprise.  “I’m not sure?  We have a variety of muffins, scones, coffee cake, even some fritters and cinnamon rolls.”

 

“No, it’s got mango and honey in it.”  Dean replied.  The barista’s eyes widened and then he was blushing as he ducked his head. 

 

“T-that’s not a pastry, that’s…me.  I do apologize.”

 

Dean was taken aback for just a second.  “Wait, it’s you that smells like mango and honey?”

 

Cas was still blushing hard as he nodded.  “Yes, sir.”

 

“Dean, my name’s Dean.”

 

Cas looked past him, checking for new customers but there were none.  His blue eyes drifted back to Dean.

 

“You’re not an Omega, are you.”  Dean concluded.  Cas shook his head.

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Cause I wouldn’t find your smell so mouthwatering if you were.”  Dean concluded, though that was said mostly to himself.  Cas seemed to realize that because he remained quiet.  He was the most soft spoken Alpha Dean had ever met.  After a moment of remaining quiet, Cas finally spoke up.

 

“You do?”

 

Dean was lost in thought, but he came back to the conversation quickly.

 

“Sorry, do what?”

 

“Find my scent…mouthwatering.”  Cas winced as he tried to clarify what he was asking.  Dean grinned.

 

“It’s the best thing I think I’ve ever smelled.”

 

Cas had a pleased little smile on his face as he passed the coffee over the counter to Dean.  “Would you like a scone instead?  On the house.”

 

“Free?  Well, if it won’t get you in trouble with the boss, sure.”  Dean agreed.  Cas chuckled, and it sent shivers down the Omega’s spine to hear him laugh.  He watched as Cas removed a cherry scone from the display case and slipped it into a small paper bag.

 

“I won’t get in any trouble seeing as this is my café,” he said as he passed the bag to Dean.

 

“I did not know that.  This place is better than the one that was here before, and the staff is nicer too.”  Dean winked at him before taking a sip of his coffee.  Perfect as usual.

 

“Say, you just going to flirt with my ridiculously handsome but shy little brother, or are you planning to ask him out?”  The other man behind the counter asked as he popped up suddenly on Cas’ right.

 

“Gabe!”  Cas hissed.

 

“What?  You haven’t stopped talking about the hot Omega that smelled like cherries and honey since he stopped coming in.  If someone doesn’t speak up, you’ll never get a date.” 

 

Cas buried his face in his hands but when he tried to escape to the back, Gabe blocked him in, forcing him to remain at the counter, and face Dean.

 

“You like my scent too?”  Dean asked.  Cas peered up at him, his cheeks an even brighter red.

 

“It’s…very nice, yes.”

 

“Cas, would you like to go out sometime? Cause I’m getting the feeling you’re too shy to ask me.  I don’t mind doing the asking.”  Dean leaned an elbow on the counter as he asked, mostly so he could get closer to that amazing mango honey smell.  Cas’ hands dropped, and he stared at Dean in shock.

 

“You really want to go out… _with me_?”

 

“Well, yeah.  I love your scent, and you’re always nice to me when I come in.  Plus, dude, you’re like really freaking hot.  I happen to like shy.”  Dean played it casual, and he was glad he did when the other man smiled wider.

 

“Alright, when were you thinking?”

 

“I’ll let you choose.  My evenings are free.  Tell me when’s good for you.”  Dean replied.  Cas tapped his fingers on the counter for a moment.

 

“Does Friday work?  I leave closing to my brother here.”

 

“Friday’s great.  Can I get your number?”  Dean pulled his phone out and that spurred a still shocked Cas into action.  He rattled off his number and a moment later his own phone buzzed in his pocket.  There was a text waiting from a new number, so he took a moment to put in Dean’s name.

 

“I’ll message you and we can set up a time, and who is picking up who, ok?”  Dean asked.  Cas quickly nodded, smiling a little wider. 

 

“Alright.  I-I’ll make sure to check my phone.”

 

Dean started backing up towards the door and when he was gone, Cas sagged back against the counter, giving himself a moment to replay everything that had just happened.

 

“He thinks you smell delicious,”  Gabe teased.

 

“Please, now is not a time I wish to be teased.”  Cas shot his brother a dirty look, knowing full well that wouldn’t be enough to get Gabe to leave him alone.

 

“He’s hot, I’ll give you that, and he smells real good to you too.  What do you think?  Could he be your truemate?  A little hard to tell in a coffee shop with all these other smells going on, but you smell good to one another, so…maybe?  You’re a lucky bastard if he is.” 

 

Cas sighed and pushed off the counter when the bell over the door jingled and new customers walked in.  This was something he didn’t have the time to think about right now.  He’d have his panic attack tonight, in the privacy of his own home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean had shocked himself in there.  He’d been crushing on the gorgeous barista since he’d first walked in but with as shy and quiet as the man was, he’d seriously thought he was an Omega like himself.  Finding out he was an Alpha was like winning the lottery. Most Alphas disliked Dean’s confident attitude and refusal to just submit, and he’d been unable to find an Alpha that wasn’t dominating and just…a dick in general.  It was why he mostly dated Betas or other Omegas, but as much as he loved being on top, he craved a knot sometimes too, especially when he was in heat.  He blamed his biology for that but really, he just enjoyed bottoming.

 

Now he had a date with Cas.  His stomach was actually in knots, but in a strangely good way.  The Alpha seemed ok with letting him take charge, but he wondered how long that would last.  Was Cas really so submissive outside of his workplace?  Would he want to let Dean pick him up?  Plan the date?  Where would the Alpha draw the line?  As he got in his car and made the drive to the new office he had rented to run his business from, he tried to focus on the fact that he had a date with the most gorgeous and best smelling man he’d ever encountered, and not on the fact that if this guy was his truemate like he suspected he might be, then he might have to tone down his own dominant nature if he wanted to keep the man in his life.  For now, he’d rather focus on his work.  He was looking forward to their date though, whatever turned out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Cas:**   Hello, Dean.  It is Thursday and you were in a hurry this morning so I couldn’t bother you to ask, but I thought perhaps I should message you to ask, are we still on for tomorrow?  Would you like for me to choose a place or did you want to?  I’m good with anything, but I have a particular affection for burgers, if that makes any difference.  I was just wondering.  Hope I’m not bothering you.

 

Dean smiled at the message, until he realized it was indeed Thursday, and he had not made the plans yet for their date.  He’d been too busy with work but he needed to plan _something_.

 

**Dean:**   How do you feel about Buffalo Wild Wings?  Great burgers, a dozen games on the television, or would you prefer something more along the lines of 5 Guys?  We could do burgers, and then there’s a street fest downtown.  Live music, but I can’t guarantee it’s any good.  Mostly I go for the street vendors, lol.  If you’re up for something different, let me know.

 

He sat back to wait and see how Cas would respond.  It didn’t take long.

 

**Cas:**   I’ve never eaten at 5 Guys, but my brother swears by their burgers.  I like BWW, as long as it’s not jam packed.  I should probably tell you now that I have social anxiety. If it’s a deal breaker that I don’t like large crowds, I’ll understand.

 

**Dean:**   It’s definitely not a deal breaker.  I like you, Cas, and I think maybe you might be my truemate.  I’m not walking away from that before I find out for sure.  So how about this.  Tomorrow the weather is supposed to be clear and warm, so we can grab food from 5 Guys and go to the park, down by the riverfront to eat.  Then if you want, we can do the street fest?  It’s not one of the crowded ones.

 

**Cas:**   That sounds wonderful.  I can bring bug spray.  There are some weird bugs down there.  It smells like cedar but repels them wonderfully.  No mosquitoes or other things flying in our faces.  It’s all natural.

 

Dean smiled.  Why the hell was this _Alpha_ so damn adorable?

 

**Dean:**   Sounds good.  I like cedar, but first I want to see what you really smell like, without the coffee, donuts, or cedar between us.  If you’re ok with that.

 

**Cas:**   I agree.  What time should I be ready?

 

Dean smiled.  Cas was alright with him taking the lead.  This was a pleasant change.  On the few occasions he had dated Alphas, they had always insisted on doing all the planning, driving them to and from the date, and paying for everything. 

 

**Dean:** How does seven sound?  Text me your address and I’ll pick you up.  Wait til you see my car.

 

Cas sent his address, and Dean was left smiling for the rest of the day.  Tomorrow he had a date with a gorgeous, sweet man, and he intended to have fun.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Cassie, no, you’re going for burgers and a street fest.  Do not put on a suit!”  Gabe exclaimed.  He pushed past his brother and reached into the closet, moving clothes around until he came up with a nice pair of jeans and a button down.  “This is plenty, and you’ll look hot.”

 

“You think so?”  Cas didn’t argue, he simply took the clothes and laid them out on the bed.  “What shoes?”

 

“Your oxfords. Take a long, hot shower, wash the stench of coffee from your pores and your hair, then shave and get dressed. He’s going to go nuts when he sees you.” Gabe found the right shoes and laid them at the foot of the bed. “Pick your own underwear and socks. I’m not doing everything for you.”

 

Cas chuckled and went to his dresser to grab a pair of clean boxers and some socks.

 

“Do I need to bring anything with me?”  he asked.

 

“Nah.  It’s dinner, conversation, and then you’re walking at a street fest.  Maybe your wallet, in case you want to buy stuff.  Hey, if that lady is there with her hemp lotions, can you buy me a bottle of the ocean one?  I’m out.”

 

“Sure,”  Cas agreed.  He checked the time.  The café had closed at five and Cas had left their sister Hannah to close so Gabe could come and give him some advice on what to wear.  He was glad he hadn’t tried to do it on his own.  His instinct was to put a suit on for anything he was unfamiliar with.

 

“Ok, well, I’m going home.  If you have questions or need me, just call.”  Gabe patted him on the back before leaving the room.  A minute later he heard the front door open and close. 

 

“Please let this date go well,”  Cas muttered.  “I like Dean a lot.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean pulled up at the address he’d been given and smiled.  A small Cape Cod style house with well-maintained flower beds under the front windows and more pots on the small front porch that were also filled with flowers.  It was quaint, and completely unlike any Alpha he’d ever known.  Even Sam was all about leather, steel, and “clean lines,” whatever that was.  He got out and walked to the front door.  It was red, tucked behind a screen door that looked brand new.  He pressed the button for the doorbell and waited.

 

It was less than 30 seconds later that the door was opening and Cas was standing there.  Dean smiled wide and was rewarded with a shy smile from the other man.

 

“Please, come inside, I’m almost finished.”  Cas pushed open the screen door and Dean stepped inside.

 

“Oh man, this house is fantastic.”  Dean loved the open space, and the furniture seemed to give the place a cozy sort of feel.  There was a fireplace in the living room, and he briefly wondered if it worked.  The place was a lot bigger on the inside.

 

“Thank you.  It’s the first place I’ve owned, if you don’t count the condo I had a few years back.  I’m quite fond of this house.  I love to garden, and it has an absolutely massive backyard that I’ve been steadily adding flowers and other things into.” Cas was proud of his house, and Dean could see why.

 

“I have a townhouse.  In retrospect, I should have just gone with a house, but the townhouse was cheaper and within walking distance of my job,”  Dean said.

 

“The job you no longer work for.”  Cas was clarifying, so Dean nodded.

 

“Yeah, but I am renting office space not too far from where I live.  I mostly drive it though, now that I don’t have to worry about street parking.  My office has a parking lot.”

 

“I love not hearing my neighbors’ music, or smelling the sauerkraut that the German lady who lived across the hall from me would make _every weekend_.  I can’t stand the smell of the stuff now,”  Cas said.  “Here, I have three bedrooms, so if I have guests, there is space, but I have an enclosed back porch, a full finished basement, and all of this.”  He motioned towards the large living room and the kitchen.

 

“My neighbors at the moment are college kids.  There are at least six of them, coming and going at all hours.  At first I was mad that they were going to be partying, but they’re not.  They’re all holding down full time jobs while attending school full time.  Their shifts are staggered, so someone is always coming or going.  After I asked them to please be quieter about closing the door when they leave, I haven’t had many problems.  I did smell weed last weekend though.”  Dean chuckled.  “Can’t say I blame them though, not with as much as they work and all the classes they’re studying for.”

 

“Yes, college is a tough time for many.  I can sympathize.  I shared an apartment with four others.  It was a two bedroom apartment.  Let’s just say, it was _not_ a comfortable fit.”  Cas smirked as he picked up some dishes from the coffee table and carried them to the kitchen.  Dean followed, wanting to get a peek at this room.

 

“I had two roommates myself in college, so I get it.”  His eyes wandered over the white cabinets, the stainless steel appliances, and marble counters.  There was a massive island with a sink, and that’s where Cas was setting the bowls.

 

“Sorry, my brother was over earlier and he doesn’t clean up after himself unless he has to.” 

 

“It’s cool.”  Dean didn’t mind.  He could see sliding glass doors that led to what looked like a deck, so he walked over to investigate.  His eyes widened when he saw the backyard beyond.  “Wow, this is gorgeous!  I have a small backyard, big enough for maybe a Chihuahua.”

 

“Do you have a Chihuahua?”  Cas asked him.  Dean laughed and shook his head.

 

“No, no pets.”

 

“I have a cat, but she prefers to hang out in the backyard.  In the winter she claims the basement as her own.  She was a rescue,”  Cas explained.

 

“Cats are cool,”  Dean said lamely.  He didn’t have too much experience with them, but he didn’t dislike them.

 

“Shall we go?”  Cas wiped his hands on a dish towel and started for the living room.  Dean followed after him.

 

Outside, Cas’ eyes widened when he realized which car they were getting into.

 

“This is yours?”

 

“Yep.  My dad had promised her to me, but when I presented as an Omega instead of an Alpha like he’d expected, he almost changed his mind.  He was instead going to give her to my younger brother but I was mad, called him out on being sexist, and he eventually realized he was being a jerk and gave her to me.  Now, he says he’s glad he didn’t give it to my brother.  Sam wouldn’t have taken care of her like I do.  He’d have probably traded her in by now.  Baby here is my pride and joy.”  Dean opened the passenger door for Cas, who leaned over to unlock the driver’s side for him.  He slid in behind the wheel and looked over at the Alpha sitting next to him.

 

“She’s beautiful.  It’s obvious you take excellent care of her.  I’m glad your father changed his mind.  We went through some similar things in my home.  I am the youngest of 12, and the only Omega is my brother Gabriel.”

 

“The one that works at the café with you?”  Dean asked.  Cas nodded.

 

“Yes.  You see, my father put each of his children through college, but all of my siblings are Alphas, save for two Beta brothers, and Gabe.  Each one that presented, my father set up a college fund.  He’s a very wealthy man and was able to do so.  Gabe is not the next one above me, that is my sister Hael.  Before Hael came Anna, and before her came Gabe.  Anyway, my sister Naomi presented as Alpha, so dad set up her fund.  Then Gabe presented as an Omega.  It flipped my father’s world upside down.  I didn’t understand why though, and neither did most of my siblings.  Gabe was still…Gabe.  We loved him dearly and wanted the best for him.  I was 12 at the time, he was 16.  My father refused to set up a fund for him.  Then Anna presented a year later.  Gabe was still at home but miserable because he was in his senior year of school, his grades weren’t good enough to get a full scholarship, and he wanted to go to college too.  Our dad has this old fashioned notion that Omegas are only good for breeding and raising pups, not for being beneficial members of society that deserve our love and respect.  So, my siblings and I all did something without his knowledge.

 

“It was my brother Mike’s idea.  He’s the oldest.  His college fund was $100,000.  He cut out anything unnecessary, living in a dorm on campus, even though he told our father he had an apartment all to himself, and despite his expensive education, he put aside $10,000.  Our sister Rachel, who was next, she did the same.  Then my brother Daniel, and so on and so forth.  We all went for different degrees, and the fund was meant to cover four years of tuition, books, food, and lodging.  Only three of us were unable to provide $10,000, and that’s my brother Luke, who went into medicine and actually had to get more money from our father, and my two Beta brothers who were only given $50,000 for their college expenses.  Anna presented next, and nearly sobbed with relief at being an Alpha, because that meant she could pitch in.  Hael felt the same.  Then it was my turn.

 

“My father was disappointed in me from an early age, I think.  He was so certain I’d be an Omega he was actually lining up potential suitors for me.  My brother Inias overheard him talking to his financial advisor telling him not to bother with a fund for me, because I was just going to be a useless Omega like my brother.  I was angry and hurt.  Of course, he changed his tune when I presented as an Alpha, but by then the damage was done.  I received my college fund and got out of that house at the first opportunity.

 

“I think I spent the least amount of money.  I pitched in too, but since I got my degree in business, shared a shitty apartment, and ate nothing but ramen and microwaveable pizzas for four years, I still had $60,000 left over.  I used that to invest in my own business.  My first café flourished, so I opened a second one.  Then I managed to piss my father off by offering Gabe a partnership in one of them.  He is disappointed that Gabe is 39, unmated, and has no pups.  To a man like my father, he is a failure.  My siblings and I, we all love and adore Gabe.  What he didn’t spend on his education, we helped our brothers Samandriel, or Alfie, as we call him, and Bart achieve their career goals.  Alfie owns a pizza parlor and got his degree in business, and Bart is a lawyer.”

 

They were already most of the way to 5 Guys while Cas told him about family, and Dean listened, though he tried not to show his outright disgust.  His dad wasn’t anywhere near as bad as Cas’.

 

“No offense, but your dad sounds like a real douche.”

 

Cas laughed and nodded.  “He really is, but if there’s one thing he taught me, it was that I wanted to be absolutely _nothing_ like him.”

 

“Do you still talk to him?”  Dean was curious.

 

“I talk to my mother.  My father is disappointed in me, says I’m encouraging my brother to go against his biological responsibilities by bringing him into my business.  He got angry a few years ago when he sent an Alpha around to try and get my brother to submit to him.  It led to my brother nearly being raped, and me beating the guy almost to death.  I was protecting my brother, and even the guy admitted he’d been sent by our dad, but not until after he’d been threatened with 30 to life.  I confronted our dad, who was in denial that things ever _really_ got that bad.  Then he demanded I pay him back for my college fund.  I did.”  Cas had a wicked smile on his face.  “I paid him back in all pennies.”

 

“Dude, you didn’t.”  Dean burst out laughing.  “Seriously?”

 

“Yep. Made my father even angrier, but oddly enough, my mother says the barrels that are filled with pennies are still sitting in the vault, he never took them to the bank.  She says that when he dies, she’s giving it back to me, no matter what he says.”

 

“Your mom, she’s an Omega?”

 

Cas nodded.  “My father thinks he controls her, but…”  He smiled shyly and looked over at Dean.  “You remind me of her.  She doesn’t let anyone, including my father, push her around.”

 

Dean decided he liked Cas’ mom.  “I’m a lot like my dad.  My mom was an Omega, but she died when I was a kid.  I basically raised my brother because my dad worked full time, and I idolized my father.  Wanted to be exactly like him, a strong, confident Alpha that would become a mechanic like him, and someday have a family, the 2.5 pups, a house, the whole nine yards.  The first wrench thrown into that plan, I tossed in myself when I realized I loved architecture.  I took some CAD classes my first two years of high school and I just…I fell in love.  Combined with art, I learned I had a talent for sketching and painting too.  So my best friend suggested that I go to college for architecture instead of mechanics.  I presented my junior year, and it flipped my world upside down.  My girlfriend dumped me, half my friends suddenly weren’t speaking to me, and certain teachers began to ignore me.  I became painfully aware of the amount of sexism that still exists.  But I worked harder, got even better grades, and I got a full ride to KSU, where I got a degree in architecture and art.  It took some hard work but I found a place willing to give me an internship once I graduated, and I am thankful to them for everything they did. 

 

“From there I went to work for Jamison, the place I just left.  I worked hard to earn respect, and I had a very good client base when they decided they didn’t want Omega architects anymore.  My brother convinced me to go into business for myself, so…yeah, that’s what I have now, my own newly fledged firm.  I’m still sort of figuring stuff out, but my clients are happy and business is good.  I’ve worked my ass off for the last 12 years, put aside all thoughts of settling down or having a family so that I could concentrate on my life.  I was busy building my career.  It has come to my attention though that I should actually attempt to have a social life if I don’t want to die alone.”

 

Cas smiled wide.  “I hear something similar from my brothers and sisters.  Nearly all of them have families of their own or are involved, save for my brothers Alfie, Gabe, and myself, but even Alfie has a girlfriend.”

 

“Well look at us, tearing ourselves away from our work to enjoy some of the best burgers we’ll ever have,”  Dean joked.

 

“I’m holding you to that.  Do they have bacon cheeseburgers?”  Cas asked.

 

“Oh my God, they’re to die for, seriously.  That’s what I’ll be getting; they’re so good.  And I love their fries too.”

 

They ended up parking out on the street, a half a block away from the restaurant, but Cas understood that Dean didn’t want irresponsible drivers pulling out of the parking lot and hitting his car.  The restaurant had a line but it seemed to move rather quickly and soon they were placing their order.  Cas didn’t argue when Dean offered to pay.

 

“I would like to pay the next time,” he said, blushing when he realized how that sounded, but Dean’s smile was dazzling.

 

“I like the sound of that.  Come on, we wait over here.”  Dean caught his hand, looking uncertainly up at him until Cas slid their fingers together and squeezed lightly.  He followed Dean over to another counter to wait.

 

“So the park, it’s where?”  Cas asked.

 

“Ever been to Tapawingo?” 

 

“Oh, that one.  Not in a long time.  Probably when I was a teenager.  The parking lot was like, make out point around here.”  Cas laughed.

 

“Wow, I forgot about that.  I, uh, maybe went there a few times as a teenager.  Before I presented though,”  Dean said. 

 

Cas squeezed his hand and smiled.  “I did too, once or twice.”

 

“Not always the shy Alpha, eh?”  Dean teased.  Cas’ smile was beautiful and set off the butterflies in his stomach.

 

“I’ve always been shy; I just dated more in high school than I do now.” 

 

The Alpha took a chance and tugged on his hand, pulling him closer.  Dean surprised him by going willingly. 

 

“I…like you, Dean.”

 

“Well, I’m glad since you agreed to go out with me,”  Dean laughed.  Cas smiled happily.  It had been a while since he’d been on a date and been this comfortable.  He’d never known an Omega quite like Dean before.  Not even his mother or his brother.

 

Their order came up, and they took their cups to fill.  They both ended up smiling at one another like idiots when they both went for the sweet tea instead of soda.

 

“I try not to drink soda.  Omegas tend to put weight on around the middle and if I ever have pups, I don’t need to make things worse.”  Dean blushed as he explained that.  Cas found it endearing.

 

“You’re gorgeous, Dean.  Nothing could ever detract from that.”

 

“Flatterer,”  Dean teased.  They took their drinks and food and walked back to the car.

 

The park was two minutes away and as they parked in the lot, they could already see people sitting in other cars, kissing and at least one car where people were doing way more than kissing.  Dean blushed, coughing to hide a laugh as he hurried down the path to the picnic tables.  Cas was grinning as he followed him. 

 

They chose a picnic table that overlooked the water but before Dean started pulling food out he turned to look at Cas.  The Alpha could smell how nervous he was.

 

“Can I, uh, scent you?” 

 

Cas rolled his sleeve up.  He figured first time, this was more polite.  From here, if they really were truemates, they could scent one another properly.  In the car he had tried to catch Dean’s scent but he was pretty sure the Omega had the same thought he had, and after work he’d showered too because his scent was very faint.  Now though, he was eager to breathe Dean’s scent in as much as possible.

 

Stepping closer, he offered up his arm.  Dean smiled before gently taking it, one hand under his elbow, the other under his wrist, and bringing it up to his nose.  He closed his eyes and breathed.

 

Standing in the café and smelling sweet mango and honey mixed with coffee, sugar, and the scents from all of the people that came and went, that was one thing, but unfiltered, straight from the source?  He couldn’t get enough of it.  Running his nose from Cas’ wrist straight up to his elbow he was awash in pure, fresh mango and the sweetest honey he’d ever smelled in his life. 

 

“God, Cas, you smell _so_ good…”  It came out as a groan, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

“Dean,”  Cas pleaded.  He wanted so badly to scent him in return, but he wasn’t forceful or disrespectful of people.  That was his father, not him. 

 

“Yeah, uh, sorry.”  Dean forced himself to pull back.  He chuckled as he met the Alpha’s gaze.  “I don’t think I’m questioning it anymore though.” 

 

Cas licked his lips absently as Dean bypassed rolling up the sleeve of his Henley and just pulled the collar back instead.  He didn’t hesitate to pull the gorgeous Omega into his arms and bury his nose against his throat.  This was better that smelling him from across a counter, with all of the normal café smells clouding the purity of Dean’s scent.  Cherries and _vanilla_ , not honey.  That’s what Dean smelled like.  It had an undercurrent of something spicy that he really liked.  He was pretty sure it was cloves.  Dean was his truemate. 

 

Dean buried his nose against Cas’ throat and breathed in.  It was like mango and honey amplified by a hundred, but it still felt like he couldn’t get enough of it.  This close up, with his nose pressed against the Alpha’s scent glands, he could smell something citrusy mixed in.  How could anyone think his scent was anything but perfect?  He pulled the man closer, his arms sliding around Cas’ back to hold him as close as possible. 

 

Neither man knew how long they’d stood there like that, but when they finally separated and sat down to eat, the ice was mostly melted in their drinks and the fries were no longer hot.  They didn’t care though.  The burgers were still hot and Cas groaned around each bite. 

 

“You were right, these are fantastic!”

 

Dean nodded, his mouth full with his own bite.  “It’s pricey, but I think it’s worth it for how good they are.  Even cold the fries are great.”

 

“I agree.  I’d like to eat here again sometime.”  Cas smiled softly around the fry he’d popped into his mouth.

 

“Tell me more about you, Cas.”  Dean balled up the wrapper from his burger and stuck it back in the bag.  He still had his fries to finish so he started on those.

 

“Well, what do you want to know?”  Cas asked.  Dean smiled wide at him.

 

“Everything.  I want to know everything.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dating Cas turned out to be easy.  He let Dean be in control of most things, but he was happy in the knowledge that if he didn’t want to do something, or there was something different that he preferred, Dean never complained, he would easily adjust their plans so they were both happy.  Cas was sweet, thoughtful, and as he soon learned, deeply romantic.  He’d pop in at Dean’s work with coffee for everyone, sticking around long enough to pass out drinks and pastries before stealing a kiss from Dean and heading back to the café, or he’d buy things Dean had mentioned he was interested in getting, but didn’t have the time to get, like the newest Captain America movie, or the scarf set he’d eyed at the farmer’s market that was the softest thing he’d ever touched.  Cas bought him that in three colors, so he’d always have one to match what he was wearing.  Dean liked the attention Cas showered on him, and their relationship, which he soon came to realize _was_ an honest to god relationship, just seemed to grow.

 

While Dean’s business continued to grow, he was able to hire on a few more people, and thus give himself a bit more time off.  That got him thinking more about Cas, of course, and where exactly he wanted to see things going between them.  They were four months in before Cas felt ready to have sex, and it just so happened to coincide with Dean’s heat.  He’d gone through two by himself, which wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to, before Cas was ready, but now that he was, Dean was happy to invite his gorgeous boyfriend over to help him through it.

 

That brought them closer together.  The sex was excellent and he soon learned that even in the bedroom, Cas would submit, and that was the first time Dean ever topped with an _Alpha_.  Turned out it was a first for Cas too, but he loved it.  Sex became even more of a give and take, and the year after they met, Dean was trying to figure out how to bring up the topic of living together.  Cas wanted to claim him, take him as his mate, and well, Dean was totally on board with that.  As truemates, there was no one else the Omega would ever find that he was half as compatible with, and he found that he was totally in love with the blue eyed barista.  He didn’t want anyone else.

 

It was August, just before Cas’ 39st birthday, when Dean decided to take him back to the park they’d gone to for their first date.  The difference was that they were going during the day, so the cars full of teenagers making out were gone.  A few people were walking the paths and a few more were fishing from the river bank.  Dean held Cas’ hand as they slowly wandered along the path that led under the bridge.  When they reached it, he stopped walking.  Cas turned to see why.

 

“Is everything ok?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine.  I was just thinking,”  Dean replied.

 

“About what?”

 

“Well, about how much I love you, for starters.”

 

Cas smiled, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck.  He leaned in for a kiss that Dean happily gave him.

 

“I love you too, Dean.  So very much.”

 

“I want us to bond.  For you to claim me.  I know it’s been on your mind and well, it’s been on mine too.  I’m ready for it.  But we got a few things to work out first.”  Dean relaxed with Cas so close.  It felt like they were already mated, they just fit together so well, but he knew it would be even better once they actually were.

 

“You’re worried about your house.”  Cas knew him too well. 

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

“Well, I’ve been thinking about that.  My brother lives in an apartment that he hates.  His lease actually ended and the landlord is going easy because he knows Gabe is house hunting, and he doesn’t want to force him out when he can still get money out of him.  He likes your townhouse, so maybe he’d be interested in buying it from you.” 

 

Dean liked that idea.  Sort of keeping it in the family, at least for the time being.

 

“Let’s talk to him about it tonight.  In the meantime, what are we doing with my stuff?  Cause two people moving in together, it’ll get cluttered if we don’t both purge.”

 

“Mmm, well, I like your mattress better, so we’ll definitely keep that.  My couch set is more comfortable, and it fits with the paint and décor in the living room, so I’d like to keep it, but there’s a full, finished basement, and it’s basically empty, save for Gigi.  She’ll just sleep on it though if we put it down there.  I only have one television in the living room, so we could put yours in the bedroom.  Your collections of things, I have a room on the first floor that could be your office.  And we could expand.  Or, we could move.”  Cas nibbled on his lower lip for a moment before staring right into his eyes.  Dean loved how blue they were. 

 

“Do you still want a family?”

 

Dean smiled.  “Yeah, I do.  I’m ready for that.  We’re both financially secure, we’re in a stable, loving relationship, and we’re truemates.  Cas, there’s never going to be anyone I’ll ever want more than you.  Any pups we have will be loved deeply.”

 

Cas kissed him again, harder this time.  “I’m so glad you said that!  I want to get started as soon as you’re ready.  I’m not exactly getting any younger, and I’d like to have time to play with them before I’m too old and achy.”

 

Dean laughed as he pushed a lock of hair off his boyfriend’s forehead.  The Alpha needed a haircut soon, it was almost falling in his eyes.

 

“I can stay home with them, or we both can.  It’s a possibility for us.  Or we can take turns.  I just know that I want time to bond with them.  I’m ready for PTA meetings, field trips, science fairs, just…all of it,”  Cas gushed excitedly.  Dean laughed, so incredibly happy in that moment.

 

“You’ve got them in school and I don’t even have them in _me_ yet.  Let’s concentrate on that, and maybe stocking up on diapers and stuff.  Pups are expensive.”

 

“Of course, of course.  When is your next heat?  Two weeks, right?”

 

Dean nodded.  “That’s right, sweetheart.”

 

“I want you completely moved in by then, and us mated.  Please,”  Cas pleaded.

 

Dean opened his mouth to agree when he spotted an older man staring at them, somewhat in disgust.  He thought maybe the guy wasn’t cool with their PDA, but they were standing under the bridge, in a somewhat secluded location, and they were talking more than anything. 

 

“Got a problem?”  He didn’t mean to snip at the guy, but even from where they were standing he could tell the guy was an Alpha, and he was irritated.  Cas turned to look at the man too.

 

“What’s wrong with Alphas these days?  I just heard half your conversation, and you’re _asking_ him to mate and _asking_ for pups?  An Alpha is supposed to lead, and their Omega is to follow.  You’re a disgrace to Alphas everywhere.”  The man was glaring at Cas, who was clearly taken aback by the man’s unfounded hostility.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Hey, you have no right passing judgement on us, or on anyone.  This isn’t 1950, and Omegas don’t have to bend over for the first asshole Alpha that looks in their direction,” Dean snapped. No one was going to insult his mate!

 

“You new age Omegas, think you know everything.  You’re an even bigger disgrace than this turd.  My sons would never choose a selfish, useless Omega like you.”  The man growled, and that stirred Cas into motion.

 

“You do not talk to him like that.  And how dare you call me a turd!  You…you… _assbutt_!”

 

The man blinked.  “What did you just call me?”

 

Dean pulled his phone out, his fingers poised to dial 911 if this turned into a challenge.

 

“Old man, you are out of place, and insulting my mate isn’t a good idea,” he warned. 

 

“Why, he gonna hike up his skirts and come fight me?”  the jerk sneered.  Cas’ jaw dropped.  He was non-confrontational by nature, but this guy’s insults were just ridiculous.  Dean, however was becoming more and more agitated.  He knew what the guy was expecting.  In decades past, the Omega would be needling their Alpha, begging him to do _something_ , as long as it meant their honor was defended.  But this wasn’t 40 years ago, and Dean didn’t need his honor defended.  He was a proud business owner and homeowner.  Anything he did, it was done because he _wanted_ to, not because he was forced.  Any Alpha that ever tried to force him into anything usually got a black eye, and maybe an ass kicking.  Cas was growing more and more upset just because he could smell how angry Dean was.

 

“You should just shut up, right now,”  Cas snapped.  “Stop passing judgement on people you know absolutely nothing about.  I can smell that you’re not mated.  That tells me no Omegas you tried to force yourself on would tolerate your sexist bullshit, and I don’t blame them one bit.  Your attitude sucks, and I’m willing to bet that any ‘sons’ you claim to have are either a figment of your imagination or you forced yourself on innocent Omegas, who were then forced to spit out your offspring.  It is people like you, and that think like you, that are the problem.  You are what is wrong with society, not me, who treats my mate like the equal he is.  If you insist on insulting us for wanting an equal relationship, then I will be forced to use my Alpha status and strength to teach you to mind your own business.  I’d rather not do that because ripping your throat out is messy business.  Maybe you should learn to respect Omegas, maybe let one dominate you in the bedroom.  It might help you get that stick out of your ass.  If I don’t see you keep moving in the next five seconds, I’ll have my mate here call the police, and we’ll see if any of those imaginary sons of yours come to bail your pathetic, sorry ass out.”

 

Dean could hear the warning in Cas’ voice, but so could the old man who was swearing like an angry sailor as he hurried on down the path.  Cas shook, as if the man’s negativity and cruel words were clinging to him.  Dean clapped as the man finally disappeared around a corner.

 

“Babe, you were awesome.” 

 

Cas grinned.  “You think so?  I’m not usually so aggressive.”

 

“I know, but it was sexy.  That kind of stuff used to get Omegas off many years ago, but I’d just rather see you be safe.  I don’t want to lose you.  If he did fight, I’d jump in to kick his ass too.”

 

Cas chuckled and held a hand out to him.  “Let’s finish our walk and talk about our plans for the house.  I think…we should paint the downstairs bathroom yellow.  What do you think?”

 

Dean leaned into his mate’s side, taking his hand and threading their fingers together.

 

 

“I love yellow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
